Anonymous
by SatinKisses
Summary: Valentine's Day one-shot. Mature content inside. You are hereby warned.


**A/N:** Oh an Inu no Taisho lemon. Not Inuyasha. Not Sesshoumaru. But their papa. A special Valentine's Day one-shot. Not my best quality...but...

**Naraku:** Excuses again! Damn, will you ever learn?!

**Me:** _Hits him with shoe and TKOs him_

Anyways, lol, on to the fic...

* * *

Hmmm. Its funny that I should see you again after all of these years. I never would have thought that after our first encounter, I would be meeting you again. But here we both are in the flesh.

I remember that it had to be around late winter…yeah…at least…I think it was late winter, when I first saw you. I saw you and you practically took my breath away. Tall, handsome, muscular build. Long, flowing silvery hair. Oh, and two beautiful, golden eyes that made me feel butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach. You were absolutely gorgeous in my eyes. Ha. I was sure that you were gorgeous in many other women's eyes as well. There I was just pining away over you, not once stopping to consider the fact that you might have had a mate whom you already shared a place with called home. But even though I thought of the possibility that you might be attached, I really didn't care. For a carnal desire began to simmer in depths of my being. A lust in which I have never felt before. A lust…for you.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard your footsteps approaching to the secluded hot spring in which I was bathing. A place far from the main trail, surrounded by trees, bushes, and tall grass. A place that one would never find unless they already knew its location. I guess you had previously found this hidden oasis as well. I leaned back against a rock as I waited for you to make your appearance right before my very eyes, so I could get a better examination of your beauty without the limbs and branches of Nature in my way. When you finally came, you froze in your tracks. You paused and looked at me. I returned the stare, only my gaze wasn't a shocked one like yours. No, mine held a malicious undertone to it. A devious expression if you will. So many things were running through my mind at that moment. Things that good, young demonic ladies shouldn't think. Heh…but I'm not good, now am I?

"Umm…I'm sorry miss. I didn't know that anyone was out here tonight," you softly said to me, face pink as a blush colored your handsome face. I only smiled at you, blue eyes twinkling.

"You don't have to apologize," I replied in a warm voice, rubbing water against my arms. "You couldn't have known that I was out here. It\'s hard to see through the thick bushes." You nodded your head in reply, still blushing even though all you could see was the top of my breasts. The rest of me was hidden underwater, just so I could tease you. "You can join me if you want. I don't mind," I slyly offered, a seductive undertone to my soft voice.

"N-No…Miss. It's not proper. I don't even know you."

"Come now. I said that I didn't mind. Plus, isn't even more rude to deny a lady of what she wants? It's only a bath. Not death." A slight chuckle left your lips as I could tell that my quick response began to resonate with you. You stared at me in silence for a few moments more. Finally, you gave into my request and hopped into the hot water with me after stripping off the hakama, which was the only thing you were wearing.

My eyes seemed to be stuck on you as I watched you as you began to bathe. The water making your ivory skin glisten as the waves of moonlight hit it. Silver locks floating on top of the rippling water. The simmering lust within my body began to heat up until it was practically at boiling point. I had to have you. Now. Right now.

"It sure is a beautiful night. Don't you think?" I casually said, treading a little closer to you, although it wasn't really noticeable. You looked over your shoulder and smiled.

"Yes. It is quite nice out tonight. One of the nicer nights I've had since I began fighting that annoying dragon Ryuukotsusei."

"Oh you're a fighter, eh?"

"Yes. They call me the Inu no Taisho, General of Dogs."

"So you are a dog demon? Obviously you are if they call you the Inu no Taisho." He chuckled a bit.

"Yes. I am a dog demon. What type of demon might you be if I shall ask?"

"Me? Oh, I'm a simple otter demon. Nothing glamorous like an inu."

"Not glamorous? Why, you look rather beautiful if I do say so myself." I giggled a little.

"Why General. Are you trying to flatter me?"

"No. I was simply stating a fact. You are beautiful." I continued to smile and simply nodded my head, thoroughly appreciating the compliment. You smiled again before turning back around

After some more time spent bathing in silence, I finally decided to make a move. "Umm. General?" I 'innocently' said

"Yes?" you replied.

"Can you help me with my back? Please?" I turned around and stood up in the water, tossing my chestnut colored hair over a single shoulder so you could have a better view of my cream colored back. For a while, all I heard was nothing.

"Umm…s-sure," I heard you say as the water began to ripple towards me. I closed my eyes and gasped as I felt your big strong hands began to glide up and down my back, rubbing hot water against my body.

"That feels really good," I softly cooed, letting my head fall to one side. Your hands really did feel good on my body…but I wanted to feel something else on my body. In fact, I wanted to feel a couple of things on me. Your lips, your tongue, and especially…

"Did I get everywhere Miss?" I heard you ask. I giggled evilly, pleased that you asked such a question.

"Mmm…well…not _everywhere_," I simply said before turning around to face you. All of my womanly areas now in plain view for you to see. I smirked as your eyes began to roam all over my nude body. After seeing how much of a gentleman you were, I expected to have to debate you before you even placed a single finger on me…but to my surprise, _you _were the one to make the first move.

I sighed deeply as two pink lips began to passionately kiss me. My body now flush against your own. Hopelessly entrapped between two strong arms. Your tongue gliding against my own. Slender fingers wandering around in my long, brown hair. My own fingers roaming through silver locks.

"Mmm. Oh yes, General," I moaned as I felt your hands begin to wander over me. Your right firmly toying with my breasts and your left teasing the pleasurable nub in between my thighs.

"Ahhhh. Do you desire me?" you huskily whispered in my ear, almost as breathless as I was.

"Yessss."

"I desire you too. I've never behaved in such a primitive way before. What have you done to me?"

"I see you need this just as badly as I do."

"Oh I do."

"Then take me General. Do with me as you please."

"Mmmm. Very well then." You backed me up against one of the boulders that was grounded in the hot spring and lifted me into your arms until I straddled your waist. With one swift move you entered me, eliciting a soft moan from my lips. I threw my head back as I felt you repeatedly slide in and out of my body, making sure that I felt every inch of your desire for me. Your lips were glued to my neck and my hands to your shoulders. The lust was now over flowing within me. My body so hot that I could barely stand it. Never before had I felt such a heat from a man. A heat so hot that it actually gave me chills.

"Are you alright Miss?" you whispered into my ear. I replied with a simple nod before burying my face into your shoulders. It wouldn't be long now. I was close. So very close.

"It feels so good," I whispered against your skin.

"You feel phenomenal as well."

"I-I'm close."

"Mmm. So am I." You began to quicken and harden your thrusts, pounding me harder against the rock. I shrieked and moaned as my body writhed around in your strong arms. I couldn't take it. I had to. I needed to.

With a long, loud, pleasurable scream, I climaxed, instantly falling limp into your arms afterwards. A few thrusts later, you came as well. Filling me with your seed. You slid down into the water and laid back against the rock, holding me tightly in your lap. I struggled to regain control of my breathing. My heart raced as if it was auditioning for a sport. But overall, I felt nothing but bliss.

We sat in silence for a while. Nothing to be heard but our heavy pants and the soothing sounds of the nocturnal nature. You were the best I'd ever had and I was certain that you could say the same about me. But…now it was time to go our separate ways. I knew that it was for the best that we let this remain a one time thing before things got too complicated. I felt no urge to be tied down, even to someone as beautiful as you.

"Thank you for the evening General. I really needed that," I said with a sincere smile as I rose out of the water. I walked over to my kimono in the grass and began to put it on.

"W-Where are you going, Miss?" you asked, slight surprise on your face. I guess you expected me to cling to you after such an amazing night.

"My duty calls me, General. I have a clan to protect. I fathom that this is the last I shall ever see of you." I turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" you called after me, causing me to stop in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder and raised a single brow in question. "Can I at least have your name, Miss?" I smiled softly at you. You wanted my name. The Inu no Taisho wanted to know _my _name. However, even telling you my name seemed to be something that would always link me to you. And as the protector of the otter demon clan, I couldn't risk that.

"You don't need to know my name, General. It would ruin the mood, don't you think?" I coolly replied. I smirked once more and took my leave before you could have the chance to stop me.

And here we are face to face, a century or two later. Only now, you have a small boy on your arm. I can tell that he is your offspring given to you by the woman who stands right beside you. Your hand in hers. Although your eyes aren't on her, but rather on me as we walk towards each other down this oh so familiar trail in this oh so familiar area. I simply smile at you as we pass each other on the trail. You can do nothing but stare as you see me pass, for if your mate knew that I was the one who had been your best, it would make her feel inadequate. If she saw the gleam in your eyes just now, she wouldn't like it. I know that she doesn't know our secret. I know that only you and I know what happened in this area all those years ago. But don't worry General. I won't tell. For I shall always remain anonymous.

* * *

**A/N:** **Happy Valentine's Day.** The _All Grown Up: Alternate Ending_ will be out the last day of February. _Complicated Man_ and _Teach, Train, Tame_ will be updated that day as well :) 


End file.
